I Still Care
by suchaphangirl
Summary: Someone requested me on tumblr to make a squeal to 'I Care About You' which was a Jack and Finn story so I did! :] Let me know what you think?


It's been a couple of months now since Jack found out that his twin brother had been self-harming. Jack had been helping Finn ever since then. Jack didn't want Finn to feel like he had to self-harm. He just wanted Finn to know that people loved him and that people also cared about him. Jack was obviously still worried about Finn, of course. Things haven't completely changed but things were getting better. Or so, that's what Jack's thought. Jack still wanted answers to questions but Finn wasn't really giving him the answers that he wanted.

Although Jack had been watching Finn and he knew that Finn hadn't cut since he found out that Finn had cut, he did notice that Finn hadn't been eating as much as he used to. Finn used to eat big meals and didn't care about how much he ate but now he barely ate anything. It did worry Jack and Jack knew that their parents were noticing that something was wrong with Finn as well. Jack desperately wanted to fix things before their parents got involved. Jack also knew that Finn wouldn't want their parents to find out what was going on.

Meanwhile; it was a Friday night, around 7:30 and Jack was planning on going out to dinner with some of their Youtube friends Marcus, Alfie, Zoe and Joe. He hadn't seen them in a while so he thought it'd be nice to catch up with them. They usually never got to see each other as much as they'd like to as they were all busy most of the time with doing things for Youtube and such.

Jack was just walking down the hallway to Finn's room to see if Finn wanted to join them as well. Jack walked into Finn's bedroom. He looked over and smiled when he saw Finn was sitting at his computer desk and that he wasn't curled up in his bed. Finn used to stay tucked up in his bed for days until someone forced him to come out. Thankfully, Finn had stopped doing that. Although he still spent most of his time in his room though that was usual.

"Finn?" Jack asked. Finn tore his eyes away from his computer and blinked a few times when he saw Jack standing in his doorway. Jack stared at him for a few seconds. Finn's eyes were red and puffy and he could tell that Finn was upset. "Are you okay?" Jack asked. Finn nodded.

"I'm fine." Finn lied. "Did you want something?" He asked.

"Oh, well…I was actually about to leave and I was going to go for dinner with Marcus, Alfie, Zoe and Joe and wanted to know if you wanted to come along as well?" Jack said. Finn bit his lip nervously. "We haven't seen them in a while…"

"No thanks. I think I'll pass." Finn said. Jack frowned.

"Are you sure you don't want to come? You haven't eaten anything today and you barely touched your dinner last night." Jack said. Finn shook his head.

"I don't want to go. I'm not hungry." Finn mumbled. Jack frowned.

"Well, okay…You don't have to eat then. You can just hang out." Jack said.

"Thanks but no thanks." Finn said. "I don't really feel like going out tonight but tell everyone I said hi." Jack sighed as he stared at Finn. Finn nervously looked away from him and looked down at his hands. Jack raised his eyebrows.

"What are you doing over there anyways?" Jack asked curiously.

"Just reading comments on our last video. Nothing too exciting." Finn mumbled. He shrugged his shoulders. Jack frowned again. Now he definitely knew that something was bothering Finn and he wanted to know what it was.

"Oh, okay then. If you need anything just call me or something." Jack said. Finn nodded and didn't say anything after that. Jack looked at Finn one last time before he finally walked out of the room.

20 minutes later and Jack had finally made it to the restaurant that he was meeting the others at. Jack was late as usual as he had been talking to Finn so the others were already there. Jack bit his lip as he walked into the restaurant.

"Hello. How may I help you?" The lady who was already at the front asked him. Jack looked at her.

"Um, well…" Jack started to say. He looked over and smiled when he saw Zoe walking over to him.

"Jack! Hey…Oh, he's with us." Zoe told the lady. The lady nodded. Zoe reached over and grabbed Jack. "It's so good to see you again!" They gave each other a friendly hug. "Did Finn not come with you?" Zoe asked when they pulled away from the hug. Jack shook his head.

"I don't think he's feeling very well today." Jack said. Zoe frowned.

"Oh, poor Finn. Give him my best wishes, will you?" Zoe asked. Jack nodded.

"Of course. Oh, but he did tell me to say hi to you all for him." Zoe laughed.

"Typical Finn." Zoe said. Jack laughed. "Well, come on then. We're already at the table." Jack nodded.

Jack spent the next couple of hours out with all of his friends.

Jack actually had a good time and was glad that he made the decision to go out though he did wish that Finn had been with him.

As soon as Jack had gotten home, he made his way towards Finn's bedroom. Jack walked into Finn's bedroom and frowned when he saw that Finn was nowhere to be seen. Finn must have gone to the bathroom or something along those lines. Jack looked over and bit his lip when he saw that Finn had left his computer up which was something Finn had never done. Jack nervously walked over to Finn's computer and then he sat down at his computer desk.

"Okay, Finn…What have you been up to?" Jack whispered once he was sat on the chair.

Jack sighed when he saw that Finn was still looking at comments on their latest Youtube video which was 'The Rickshaw Run: Episode 2'. Jack smiled when he saw some nice comments but he frowned as soon as he saw some very harsh comments towards Finn. They weren't very nice comments at all. In fact, most of them were hate comments. They were saying how Finn wasn't even that funny enough or good looking like Jack. It was basically just a waterfall of comments saying that Jack was the better twin. There were even some comments that had said Finn was fat and ugly. Jack couldn't believe half of the comments he was seeing. He was so sure that most of their subscribers loved and adored Finn. He just really didn't know why there was so much hate towards Finn.

Jack's eyes went wide with shock when he realized what was happening. Finn hadn't been eating lately properly because of all the hate comments he was receiving. It's why Finn had cut in the first place. That's why Finn had been so depressed the past few months.

"Oh my God." Jack said. He stood up and then he quickly walked out of Finn's bedroom. He was walking down the hallway but he looked up when he bumped into someone. Jack looked up and took a deep breath when he saw that he had bumped into Finn. Finn also looked up at Jack.

"Hey." Finn said. "Did you just get home?" Finn asked.

"Um, yeah." Jack said. "Just a couple minutes ago."

"Oh." Finn said. "So, how is everybody?" Finn asked. Jack shrugged his shoulders.

"They're alright. Everybody missed you there." Jack said.

"Sorry." Finn mumbled. "Well, I'm tired. I'm going to go to bed." Jack nodded.

"Goodnight. See you in he morning." Jack said. He glanced at Finn one last time before he walked to his bedroom. Finn blinked a few times as he glanced over at Jack's bedroom. He sighed and then he walked back into his bedroom.

It's been about a week now since Jack had found out what was causing Finn to self-harm. Jack hadn't said anything to Finn about what he had seen and what he knew. He didn't want to upset or worry Finn. That was the last thing he wanted to do.

Finn had only eaten properly three times in this week. It wasn't much but at least he had eaten something. That was the only thing that mattered to Jack.

Finn sighed as he sat down at his computer desk. It was currently 10 o' clock in the morning on a Friday morning. Finn had only been up for about an hour. He didn't get much sleep last night which was why he was up so early. Finn went straight onto Youtube, just like he did every morning. Finn went through his subscriptions for a few minutes and then he had realized that Jack had actually uploaded on Jacksgap which surprised Finn as Jack usually would let Finn knew when he was going to upload. Finn decided to click on the Jacksgap account and raised his eyebrows when he saw Jack did upload. He looked at the title of the video and bit his lip when he saw that it was 'Let's Get Deep'.

"What is this video about?" Jack asked out loud. "This should be interesting." Finn said. He clicked on the video. He sighed and sat back as the video began.

_"Hey guys! What's up? How are you? Well, this is a very random video but it's a very important video. It's only going to be about two minutes long but I hope you'll take something from this." Jack said. He took a deep breath. "So, lately I realized that there have been quite a lot of hate comments on some of our latest videos, more so than usual. Normally I wouldn't address something like this. I'm surprisingly usually quite good at ignoring hate comments but these hate comments aren't about me…They are about someone who is very close to me and someone that I care a lot about…" Jack continued to say._

Finn nervously sat up again and stared at the screen.

_"See, its okay not to like someone. Obviously not everyone is going to like someone that you love and adore but it's not okay to sit behind a message board and just plain hate on someone that you don't even know about. You don't know what's going in their life. They are a real human being with real feelings and you shouldn't be saying these harsh these things about them…So, I guess what I'm trying to say is before you hate on someone that you don't even know…Just think before you…"_

Finn quickly reached over and turned off the video. He took a deep breath. Finn stood up and then he walked out of his bedroom. Finn nervously made his way towards Jack's bedroom. Finn closed his eyes and knocked on Jack's bedroom door a couple of times.

"Come in!" Finn sighed and then he opened the door. He walked into Jack's bedroom. Finn looked over and saw that Jack was sitting on his bed with his laptop on his lap. Jack looked over and sat up as soon as he saw Finn. "Oh, hey…" Jack said when he saw Finn. "You okay?" Jack asked.

"I saw the video…" Finn said. "Well, the first minute of it."

"Finn…" Jack tried to explain. He bit his lip nervously. Finn reached over and shut the door. He looked over at Jack. "I saw all those comments that were about you." Jack told him. "Come over here." Jack sat his laptop down beside him. Finn nervously walked over to Jack's bed and sat down. "Finn, you shouldn't let internet hate get to you. I know it's hard but…" Jack began to say.

"I couldn't help it." Finn said, cutting Jack off. Jack blinked a few times. "I tried to ignore it. Honestly...I really did." Jack nodded. "I tried to focus on the positive comments but 90% of them were just hateful. I guess after just sitting there for a couple of hours by myself, reading those comments…I let them sink in. I started to believe what they were saying. I started to believe that you were the better twin. That I wasn't funny or good looking enough. I thought that if I stopped eating then maybe I would look like they wanted me to look…"

"Finn, that's not the safe way to do that, if you wanted to lose weight then you should have talked to someone and they could have helped you. But…Starving yourself isn't going to help the situation. It's not healthy. If anything…It's going to make things worse." Jack told him. Finn slowly nodded. "I thought we talked about this before? You said you weren't going to…" Jack started to say.

"No, Jack. We didn't talk about this before. The only thing you asked of me was to not see another bruise on my body. I haven't cut since then. I haven't. I'm proud of myself for that but then I started reading things on the internet…"

"If you're ever feeling down or upset…Come to me, alright? We'll talk." Jack said.

"I just didn't want to pour all my problems onto you. You already have enough to worry about." Finn said. Jack rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"I don't care what's going on in my life. You are my twin. You're my brother. You'll always come first no matter what. Just, remember that okay?" Finn sighed and nodded. "Promise you'll start eating again?" Jack asked calmly.

"I promise." Finn whispered. He took a deep breath. Jack reached over and pulled him into a hug. Finn immediately hugged him back. "Thank you, Jack."

"I still care about you, Finn. I'll always care about you." Jack whispered.


End file.
